


Side By Side 15 and Naked Singularity Cover Art

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Pencil drawing of Kirk holding a slightly tousled Spock, originally from the front cover ofNaked Singularity.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Kudos: 4
Collections: Side By Side Issue 15, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Side By Side 15 and Naked Singularity Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
